


Curiosity

by Anonymous



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, There's a bit of everything, Valentine's Day, erin wants to try oral, holtzmann pms-es
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Erin has never enjoyed oral sex, but with Holtzmann... maybe it'll be okay?Erin decides to go down on Holtz as a Valentine's Day surprise, but her plans get derailed.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Erin has never enjoyed sucking dicks. It always seemed… demeaning. It didn't matter if she was on her knees or just leaning over his pelvis on a bed, she'd never liked it. Not to mention the way they would grab her hair and push her, making her gag. Never a good experience. And the one time a boyfriend had offered to try giving her oral, he'd given up before he could really get going, declaring that it tickled too much and that she'd better shave before they tried again.

They didn't try again.

So when Holtzmann has her fingers in to the knuckles, and she ducks her face down, obviously with the intention of eating her out, Erin makes a negative noise. Holtzmann stops moving immediately, face over her pubic hair.

"What's wrong, E? Need me to stop?"

"No, it's not that. Can we just, um, not do _that_?" Erin gestures to Holtz's position.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, no problem." Holtzmann restarts her ministrations with her fingers and Erin comes shortly afterwards. Holtzmann snuggles up into her chest.

"No judgement, but why no oral?" she asks, playing with Erin's hair.

Erin shrugs against her. "It's just not really my thing. It always just gets me totally out of the mood."

Holtz nods. "Fair enough." She tilts her head. "Have you… only been with men?"

"I've only had men try it on me," Erin clarifies, understanding the question. "But I don't think it's that. It's just not something I'm into."

Holtzmann nods. "I get it. But, if you ever want to give it another shot, I'm happy to try. Just let me know." She kisses Erin's cheek. "Not to pressure you; it doesn't matter to me. Just to make sure you know."

Erin smiles. "Okay. Want me to return that massive favour?"

Holtzmann stretches and grins. "Yes, please. I think you'll find your job relatively easy."

She is rather wet, and it doesn't take Erin long at all to get her off.

***

It's a few weeks later that Erin snuggles up to Holtz after dinner and kisses her stomach. It's not unusual for them to snuggle, but Holtz can read Erin like a book, and she looks uncomfortable.

"What's up, Er?" Holtzmann pauses the movie and looks down. Erin goes red. "I know there's something, c'mon."

"I… um, are you in the mood?" Erin's voice is so stilted that Holtz doesn't pick up the meaning immediately.

"For what?" she asks blankly.

"To… _you know_."

"Oh!" Holtz grins, squeezing Erin's shoulder. "I could be. But why are you being so strange? You know you can just say 'I'm horny, lez go.'"

Erin laughs out loud, blush receding a little. "I just… I was wondering if that offer to eat me out still stood."

Holtz stiffens up for a second, arousal rushing through her. "Yes. Oh my god, yes." And then she's yanking at Erin's shirt, kissing her firm mouth, thumbing her nipples until Erin's moaning.

"Fuck-" Erin ruts her hips against Holtz, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. "Wait- bedroom-" She moans as Holtzmann palms her clit.

"Fine." Holtzmann gets up and Erin follows her to the bedroom. They both strip before Holtzmann pins Erin down to the bed and wraps her mouth around a nipple. Erin has her fingers in Holtz's hair as she groans.

"Wait-" Erin says breathily.

"Sorry," Holtz says immediately, pulling away.

"No, it's not that, just-" Erin closes her eyes. "If we're going to be, um, exchanging bodily fluids-"

"Way to kill the mood," Holtz mutters jokingly.

Erin flushes and doesn't continue.

Holtzmann sighs. "I was joking. And yes, I'm clean. I have documentation if you want to see it."

Erin nods, relieved. "Me too. I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Don't be sorry," Holtz says firmly. "No reason to be. Thank you for asking." Erin relaxes again. "Ready to get back to it? We can still use protection if you want."

Erin shrugs. "It's fine."

Holtzmann smiles. "Good to go?"

"Mmm-hmm." Erin kisses her again, aroused by the feeling of Holtzmann's nipples hardening against her own breasts. "I'm so turned on," she says in a husky voice, wanting Holtz to know the effect she's having.

"I can tell," Holtzmann smirks, dragging a finger through the pool of wetness at her vagina and using it to lubricate her circles on the clit.

"Ooooh," Erin moans out as she pushes up against Holtz's hand. "I've been so horny, all day, thinking about you…"

Holtzmann lets out a grunt of her own in response, quickly moving a hand down to pleasure herself.

After a few minutes of Erin getting closer and closer, Holtz moves her head down between Erin's legs. "I'm going to try it now, okay? Just let me know if you get uncomfortable, okay?"

Erin nods. "Fuck, I'm so close, Holtz. Unnnhhh."

Holtz lowers her face to Erin's curls, inhaling the strong musk of her arousal. She breathes hotly over her crotch and watches her squirm in response. Then she slowly dips down and licks the clit. Erin twitches.

"More, please," she whispers.

Holtzmann wraps her lips around her clit and sucks. Erin buckles. Holtz pops off and moves down to lick from her vagina up to her clit, circling the clit. Erin tastes delicious. Salty and tangy and sweet. Holtz lets out an inadvertent moan of her own.

Erin's hips buck up. "Fuck," she murmurs. "Holtz- Ooooooooohh." Holtz pushes inside her with two fingers, curling them to stroke her g-spot.

Erin comes with her thighs squeezing around Holtz's face. Holtzmann licks her lips when she comes up, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Was that good?" she asks, pressing a kiss to Erin's sweaty cheek.

"That was so good." Erin basks in the glow for another moment before she sits up a little, looking worried. "Holtz, I don't know if I can-"

"You don't have to, Er." Holtzmann stretches out on her bed and then wriggles her hips. "But I do need to get off, so either use your fingers or let me do it."

Erin giggles and leans over to kiss her, slipping a hand down to her clit at the same time. "I can manage that."

***

Erin can't stop thinking about Holtzmann going down on her. It was one of the best orgasms she's ever had. She wants to do it for Holtz, but she feels awkward. What if she messes it up? What if she hates it but Holtz loves it? What if she loves it and Holtz hates it?

She's decided to go down on Holtz. She wants to do it at least once, but she's been freaking out about it. She's not about to admit that to Holtz, though.

Erin's been thinking about the perfect time to spring her surprise on Holtz. What better moment than the night of Valentine's Day? She smiles to herself. Definitely.

So, time to plan a Valentine's Day date. That shouldn't be too hard, right?


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Valentine's Day next week," Erin says casually, toying with one of Holtz's creations.

"You'll turn into mush from the inside out," Holtzmann responds without looking. Sometimes, she really just wants to be alone. She loves Erin, but she has a propensity for hovering when she's anxious about something. Like now.

"Mmm." Erin giggles and shimmies her shoulders.

Holtzmann rolls her eyes and pulls the bomb from her hands. "This is a prototype of a better proton bomb. Stop fiddling or we're all going to die."

Erin pales. "You've got to lock that kind of stuff up, Holtzmann!"

Holtzmann rolls her eyes again, ignoring the comment and returning to the previous one. "Valentine's Day is a pointless, consumerist holiday invented by heterosexuals."

Erin goes red and her lip starts to tremble. "Okay," she says shakily, turning away.

_Whoops_. Holtzmann inwardly groans. "Hey, Erin, no, I didn't mean-"

"I got the message, Holtzmann," she says pointedly.

Holtz growls in frustration. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Shit." She runs a hand through her hair. "We can go on a date if you want."

Erin shakes her head. "It's fine."

It's clearly not.

Holtz sighs. She doesn't want to do this right now. Her back aches and she feels all icky and she doesn't want to listen to Erin being _whingey_. She grits her teeth, because really this is her fault.

_Holtzmann, just make it right_.

"Erin. I do want to go on a date with you. I just, I'm not that into Valentine's Day. But if you're into it then we can do something, okay?"

Erin wiggles her nose. "Fine." Holtzmann still thinks she might be a bit mad though.

She kisses her cheek softly. "And just so you know, I love you every day of the year."

Erin breaks and smiles at that.

"You really want to do something for Valentine's?"

Erin nods emphatically. "Is that a problem to you?"

"No-" but she can't help herself, "I just think it's a consumerist holiday."

Erin frowns. "Holtz, I'm just trying to do something nice here, okay?"

Holtz sighs, feeling guilty again. "I know. I'm just a little PMS-y, I think."

Erin nods understandingly. "Okay, honey. You don't want to do it, then?"

"If you want to, I'm okay with it. Dinner, maybe? Up to you." Holtz smiles at her girlfriend as she touches one wire to another, then jumps backwards, shaking out the sting from her hand.

"I'll figure it out." Erin blows her a kiss as she goes back to her desk. "Thanks, Holtzy."

***

On the morning of the fourteenth of February, Holtzmann wakes up even earlier than she usually does. There's a painful tugging in her lower abdomen and she groans. She even crosses her fingers as she rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom.

No such luck. She'd been hoping her period would stay away for just one more day, but there's a red stain seeping through to her pajama pants. She groans again, throwing it all in the washing basket and slipping back into the bedroom to find some clean clothes. No point in trying to go back to sleep now: her cramps are already fierce and they're only going to get worse.

She dresses and then makes her way to the firehouse. Erin will know where she's gone, because sometimes she gets inspiration in the middle of the night and goes in to work on it.

She works for a solid four hours before anyone else shows up, resolutely pretending her uterus isn't turning inside out on her. First, surprisingly, is Abby. "Morning," she hollers up to the second floor.

"Hey, Abs!" Holtzmann sticks her head over the edge of the hole in the floor.

"Have you been here all night?" Abby asks.

"No. Woke up early this morning – got my period. I figured I might as well do something productive."

"That's going to put a damper on Valentine's Day," Abby says lightly. "You need anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks, baby."

***

"Morning, babe," Erin says, dumping her messenger bag on her desk and coming over to Holtz's workspace.

Holtzmann's hackles rise and she takes a deep breath to relax. _It's not Erin's fault you feel so shit_. "Hi, Erin!" she says chirpily.

"You were gone when I woke up," Erin says.

"Yep," Holtz say. She lights up her blowtorch, offering a tight smile, and turns back to her project.

Erin nods and sits down, pulling out the latest issue of one of the physics journals she subscribes to. She hasn't even started making notes before she looks up at Holtz and asks what she's doing.

Holtzmann grits her teeth.

All day, Erin keeps asking her small questions, needling her until she wants to scream.

She needs the day to herself to decompress and steel herself for their date tonight. She's even less sociable than normal when she's on her period; she's irritable and snarky.

She can't even take any painkillers while Erin's in the room, because then she'll jump all over Holtz and be all worried and fussy and Holtz just _is not _in the mood.

***

Holtzmann slides down the firepole and into Abby's office. "Does that offer still stand, Abs?"

Abby looks up, brow furrowing. "What offer?"

"You need anything?" Holtzmann quotes from this morning.

"Um." Abby still looks confused. "I mean, always, but why do you ask? Normally if you want something you just take it."

"Can you distract Erin?"

"From what?" Abby is still writing equations with one hand, so she's not paying her full attention to Holtzmann.

Holtzmann groans.

"From me! She's… hovering. And I need some space or I'm going to ruin our date tonight."

Abby groans. "Can't you guys just behave like adults and sort it out yourselves?"

Holtzmann grins. "You don't know me at all."

"Fine." Abby waves her out of the office, smiling in spite of herself.

***

"Hey, Erin, could you give me a hand with this? I have a really great theory but I can't quite tweak it to account for this-" Abby counts the words out as she waits for Erin to respond.

"Be there in a sec!" Erin calls back, stacking her whiteboard marker and pen on top of her notebook. She waves goodbye to Holtz, who's thoroughly engrossed in something, and heads down to the first floor to help Abby.

When she goes to get Holtz for their date, she's not in the lab. _Maybe she went home to get ready already?_ Erin glances around one last time and then turns to leave. As she goes, a weird creaking noise stops her in her tracks. God help the person who doesn't investigate a weird noise in the lab.

Luckily, it's not a piece of equipment that she has no idea how to fix. It's just Holtz. She's sitting on the couch in the corner of the lab, bent over, crying.

"Jilly?" Erin sits beside her. "What's wrong, honey?" She holds off on a hug for now, waiting until she can see Holtzmann's face to better judge if she can handle the contact. Her heart crashes right into her shoes. Does Holtz really not want to go on a date tonight?

"Nothing," she murmurs, dabbing at her face with her shirtsleeves.

"Are you upset about our date tonight?"

Holtzmann bursts into another round of sobs. _Shit_.

"Would a hug help?"

Holtz shrugs and snuggles up against Erin.

"What's up?" Erin holds her tight, swallowing hard.

"It's just-" Another sob bursts out and she takes a few moments to catch her breath. "I got my period this morning and I feel really crappy and I just want to go home and sleep but I don't want to disappoint you and-"

"_Oh._ Oh, honey," Erin says. She's just glad that this isn't some convoluted expression of Holtzmann's anti-Valentine's spirit, but something she knows how to deal with. She reaches a hand down to massage Holtz's lower back. Holtz lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm _sorry_," she murmurs. She looks so hang-dog about the whole affair that Erin kisses her.

"It's okay. We can skip the date tonight. I'll make something nice at home and we can go out next week. Does that sound like a plan?"

Holtzmann nods.

Erin swipes a thumb across her cheek to catch the tears. "Just take a few deep breaths, I'm not mad. Promise. I should've realised this was going to happen, you were all PMS-y last week."

Holtzmann frowns. "Why can't I be grumpy without it being my period? That's not very feminist."

"You're only grumpy when you're PMS-ing. You are a ray of sunshine, always," Erin deadpans.

Holtz rolls her eyes. Erin kisses her temple and hauls her to her feet.

***

When they get home, Holtz treads heavily to the couch. Erin offers a sympathetic grimace as she collapses with a groan.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asks, coming to sit by Holtz and rub her back. Holtz moans at the contact and then shrugs in response to the question. "How about quiche?"

Holtz shrugs again. Erin kisses her forehead and disappears back into the kitchen.

She curls up in a ball and breathes through the pain. Erin reappears a few minutes later with a tall glass of water and a handful of painkillers.

"Thanks," Holtzmann whispers. Erin kisses her forehead one more time, then goes to make dinner.

***

Erin schedules their make-up Valentine's a week and a half later. Holtz pesters her to make it earlier – "Erin, I feel fine, and my flow's not even that heavy!" – but Erin holds firm. Her plans to eat Holtz out will not be derailed.

"Come on, Er," Holtzmann whispers, kissing her way down Erin's neck, trying to get her way.

Erin swats her gently. "I already made the plans." Holtzmann rolls her eyes, but lets Erin be Erin, aware of her girlfriend's quirks and impossibilities.


End file.
